Kevin's Heaven
by IShipItAllAndThenSome
Summary: SPN 9x09 SPOILERS. The world's cutest little prophet deserves a happy ending. This is my attempt at giving it to him. T for mild swearing, referenced sex, and mild alcohol use. Kevin/Channing is the primary ship. Mrs. Tran and Channing are not in the character database, which is wrong.


**SPN YOU'RE NOT OKAY**

**But I'll fix that. **

* * *

The last thing he remembered was a blinding pain searing through him, but it was just a dream.

Kevin jolted awake at his desk, scrubbing at his eye with the heel of his hand. "I'm exhausted."

Channing smiled, kissing his temple as she passed. "I figured, Mr. Solo. C'mon. You finished first semester finals. It's time to actually have fun." She waggled his boxed set of the Star Wars BluRays enticingly, hands nearly engulfed by the sleeves of his Princeton hoodie, and he couldn't help but smile back.

He slid out of his desk chair and chased her to the couch, the two of them laughing. For now, for the next two weeks, there was no stress. Just Christmas and Star Wars and hot chocolate and too much takeout pad thai.

Channing cracked open a plastic container of chicken, peanuts, rice noodles, and scallions with a grin, flopping into Kevin's lap as he cued up the first movie. Quickly, she scooped up a mouthful of pad thai and poked him in the mouth with it, and, only half-grudgingly, he let himself be fed.

They carried on, kissing and laughing and eating, through the entire original trilogy; sun filtered in through the blinds and curtains and Kevin realized, Channing half-conscious on his shoulder, that it was Christmas Eve. His phone buzzed and, immediately, he picked it up and answered the call, careful to be quiet and let Channing sleep, absently rubbing her neck. "Hey, Mom. Merry Christmas."

"Good morning to you, too, mister. How did finals go?"

Kevin smiled. He didn't want to admit it - at least, not to anyone else - but he kind of loved that his mom did stuff like that. He liked the academic check-ins, the simple routine, the expectations to exceed.

"I haven't gotten my grades back yet, but I'm pretty sure I aced everything."

"Pretty sure, or absolutely certain?" Ms. Tran asked.

"Absolutely certain."

"Good boy. Now, is Channing coming over for dinner on Christmas, or is she going to stay home? I need to know how much food to make, and I know she's experimenting with the effects of eating gluten-free for her Nutrition class." She sounded proud - as proud as she was of Kevin for double-majoring as a statistician and a cellist - that Channing was taking pre-med. She was already planning their wedding, Kevin was certain, and he hadn't even proposed.

Not to say he hadn't thought about it, but...

Maybe after they graduated. Or after grad school.

After all, Kevin had all the time in the world.

"She's gonna come over on Christmas, and we're having dinner with her parents tonight. Mom, seriously, you don't have to go to so much trouble..."

Holidays were always a battle. Linda, a single mother, always wanted holidays big, like big dinners and trees and fireworks displays could prove her to be a good mother beyond what her son going to_ Princeton_ and being _the top of every class_ he took did. Kevin, mostly, just wanted to come home from school, hug his mom, and relax. In the end, he gave out - always - because she was his mom and he liked to see her happy.

"Kevin. It's cooking dinner, not raiding the White House."

They chatted on for a few more minutes, Channing playing with Kevin's t-shirt collar lazily, until Linda had to get off the phone. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Kevin." She hung up, and he smiled, turning to kiss Channing softly.

"Morning, babe."

"Morning. I'm gonna go shower before we start driving." She stood, shaking her shiny silk-straight locks out of her topknot and pulling Kevin's hoodie off over her head.

_Oh._

Panties and kneesocks - _crap, _that was hot.

"You wanna join me?" She smirked, sashaying towards their bathroom, and Kevin was after her in an instant.

Maybe they got into the car thirty two minutes later than planned. It ended up alright; with traffic in their favour, they ended up at Channing's house eight minutes early.

Christmas was wonderful. Everything was wonderful.

...

Other than individual pockets for individual people, Heaven was empty. There was a whole cloud bank dedicated to those who had fallen for the Winchesters; Kevin and Channing and Linda sat four cirrus clouds down from Bobby and Ellen Singer and their kids - a few step babies on either side, but who cares? Family isn't just blood.

_After all, good people are rewarded in God's Kingdom_, thought Chuck, sipping his whiskey and letting slivers of ice clack against his teeth. _My kingdom. _With a wave of his hand, he brought a Christmas snowstorm to the Tran family heaven.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet.**


End file.
